


Smutember 2019-First Time AT

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breasts, Erections, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Nipples, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Touching, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Finn and Huntress have sex for the first time.





	Smutember 2019-First Time AT

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. Requested by anon

Finn and Huntress’ date was going how it normally goes, heavy making out. Huntress patted Finn’s crotch. He pushed her away. 

“I’m sorry. I went too far.” 

“No, no HW, I’m not angry, I just didn’t expect it.” 

“It felt right to me. Did it feel good?” 

“Yeah.” He leaned in for another kiss. “Could I touch you?” 

“Yes.” Huntress undid the laces on her tunic, and let it fall off, exposing her breasts to the adventurer. His hands wrapped around her orbs. The warm flesh of his left and the cold metal of his right. While they kissed some more, Huntress Wizard undid Finn’s pants, pulling them down. 

“Do want to you know go all the way?”

“Yeah, I think we’re ready for tier 15.” 

“Tier 15?” 

“It’s a Jake thing.”

“Have you ever ‘reached Tier 15’ with anyone?”

“No, no. You would be my first. You?” 

“You would be my first too.”

It was a moment before the two lovers continued. Huntress Wizard laid on her back pulling her pants down. Finn loomed over her, pulling his shirt over his head. Both were caught off guard by the other’s nudity. HW’s nipples were hard, her pussy wet. Meanwhile, her eyes were drawn to his erection. 

His throbbing member pushed passed her lips. She let out a gasp as she was entered for the first time. The forest was filled with the soft slap of flesh meeting flesh. Her arms pulled him close. Penetration didn’t hurt, but it felt strange. Huntress Wizard and inserted things into herself before but this felt different. The otherness and warmth that Finn’s penis filled her with was titillating. She knew that Finn was reaching climax by his increased speed. His breath grew shorter with each thrust. 

And true to her suspicions, Finn came. She loved the warm feeling that him filling her gave her. Finn gave a last few thrusts before stopping. He stayed in her, both of them catch their breaths.


End file.
